Romanticismo Fatídico
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Todos nós estamos destinados a isso


Gente, essa vai ser uma serie de fics gen dos meus personagens mais amados de Harry Potter, começando pela minha querida Lav

vale lembrar que dedico essa primeira fic a minha twin: Becky I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>disclamer:<strong>

**NADA **do mundo lindo que a tia jk criou me pertence, não ganho dinheiro com isso, mas a ideia é minha e plagio é crime

Essa fic, faz parte de um projeto do 6v: Desafio de Hogwarts, feita para minha casa, Gryffindor.

tarefa: fazer uma uma fic (com mais de 1500 palavras) de um personagem da sua casa

* * *

><p>Lavender Brown era bonita, rica e loira. Portanto, pelo julgamento geral da população, era feliz. Tinha tudo para ser feliz.<p>

Menos Ronald Weasley.

Mas é claro, as pessoas jamais ligariam Ronald Weasley à felicidade. Parvati era uma delas "Lav, você é boa demais pra ele". Lavender acreditava, embora sempre sentisse que fora uma grande injustiça não estar com ele até agora. Era para o bem dele, Lavender só precisava pedir para seu pai ajudar o pai dele a crescer no ministério. Ele era puro-sangue afinal, estava seguro, com ela, e não com Granger.

Convenhamos, ele podia estar em Hogwarts, com ela. Mesmo que Hogwarts estivesse terrível nesses últimos tempos, eles teriam um ao outro, pelo menos. E a irmã dele estava lá. Que espécie de irmão mais velho ele era que nem ao menos ficava com a irmã nesses tempos difíceis?

Lavender Brown era bonita, rica, loira e triste.

Toda a noite pensava nele. Ele fora seu primeiro amor, por que ela não poderia ser o dele? Onde estava a justiça do mundo? Ele estava arriscando a vida dele para salvar o mundo e ela estava presa em Hogwarts. Ela poderia estar salvando o mundo. Iria de bom grado se ele a convidasse. Ela também aceitaria ser salva por ele. Ronald Weasley era seu herói e seu rei (em um mundo imaginário onde ela também era rainha).

Parvati nunca entendeu. Ela achava que Harry Potter era o único herói, que Ronald Weasley era só a sombra engraçada dele. Mas Lavender, que sentira as mãos fortes e rudes dele em seu corpo, a abraçando de uma forma tão protetora sabia que Parvati estava errada. Ronald Weasley era um herói mudo e cego. E feliz, mesmo que tivesse tudo para ser triste.

Afinal, era muito triste ser pobre. Lavender sempre olhava Ginny Weasley, ela usava roupas de segunda mão. Quem mais poderia ter usado aquelas roupas? Era meio nojento e esquisito pensar sobre isso. Os cabelos dela (assim como os de seu Won-Won) eram lisos vermelhos e de fios grossos, Ginny e os Weasley tinham sorte de terem cabelos bonitos - pensava que seria muito triste se todos tivessem cabelos horrorosos como os de Hermione Granger.

Então Ron Weasley era pobre e feliz. E bonito. Muito bonito. Ainda mais nos sonhos, a saudade que Lavender sentia a fazia sonhar com ele todas as noites e, nos sonhos, tudo é mais bonito. E quando ela acordava, ela sentia frio, porque não era mais cercada pelos cabelos vermelhos e os olhos azuis quentes - algo que Lavender jamais poderia entender: Os olhos azuis eram quentes, espelhavam a alma dele; enquanto que seus olhos eram azuis e frios - sentia também um aperto no coração e uma asfixia momentânea, e raiva porque naquele exato momento ele poderia estar acordando, poderia estar abraçando Hermione Granger, e estar feliz por estar perdido, em guerra e com _ela._

Uma cama vazia jamais lhe dera tanta raiva quanto a de Hermione. Parvati revirava os olhos. Mas dava tanta, tanta, tanta, raiva saber que alguém como Granger - com dentes feios, com cabelos feios, com olhos feios, com um corpo feio - comum e feia tivesse Ron.

Neville e Ginny sumiram, mas coitados, estavam apanhando mais que os outros. Seamus lhe disse que a AD estava de volta ativa. Lavender sorriu por dentro de forma meio débil. Ron estaria lá. Afinal a AD precisava de Ron Weasley. Porque Harry Potter precisava do melhor amigo, uma coisa estava ligada a outra. E talvez Granger nem estivesse, talvez ela tivesse se escondido por causa do sangue dela - Lavender achava errado perseguir alguém por causa do sangue, mas ficava contente com a probabilidade de Hermione não estar na AD, com Ron.

O trio de ouro não estava lá, mas ela sentia que se lutasse em Hogwarts tanto quanto Ron poderia estar lutando lá fora, eles ficariam unidos de um jeito ou de outro (e depois quando se encontrassem, ela lhe diria tudo o que fez, Ron sorriria daquele jeito infantil e diria que estava com saudades da voz dela, pegaria no seu cabelo liso, loiro e sem nós, se aproximaria dela os olhos azuis a esquentariam por dentro, então eles se beijariam e ela seria feliz para sempre).

Um dia eles apareceram. Ela não acreditou a principio. Ela pensou várias vezes que o boato era errado, ela piscou tantas vezes quando viu o vermelho sempre vivo e o azul sempre quente. E quando ele lhe sorriu, envergonhado. Ela sentiu que toda sua vida tinha um propósito de novo. Ela sorriu de volta meio afobada e pensando que ele iria beijá-la a qualquer momento, que sentia muito por tê-la deixado, que a amava e que ele terminaria aquela guerra por ela.

Contudo, Hermione Granger apareceu logo depois, e ele segurou a mão dela. Foi nessa hora que o mundo e os sonhos de Lavender Brown desabaram em seus ombros. Teve vontade de chorar, mas pensou que, afinal, estavam ao fim da guerra, não poderia chorar por um garoto agora, pareceria ainda mais patético.

Então ela segurou o choro e lutou. Lutou não porque via alguma razão para lutar. Mas porque sua vida jamais lhe pareceu tão patética e fútil. Era ridículo pensar que, o propósito de sua vida girava em torno de um menino muito pobre, muito alto, muito ruivo. Que não a amava.

Lavender Brown era bonita, rica, loira, triste e patética.

O grande problema em se lutar com o coração triste é que você deixa ser enganado pela morte. Não existe uma vontade verdadeira de sobreviver à luta. A morte parece mais confortável porque é uma maneira de parar de sentir tanto por alguém.

Lavender não queria sentir mais nada por Ronald Weasley. Por isso, ela viu Fenrir Grayback correndo até ela. Ela pensou que poderia fazer muitas coisas para salvar-se. Mas não fez nada. Morrer como uma heroína de guerra era bom o suficiente para sua vida patética.

Lavender Brown era bonita, rica, loira, triste, patética e mártir.

Pelos breves segundos que sentiu o lobisomem a atacando, abriu os olhos meio debilmente, viu o vulto da morte e sorriu. Paz e heroísmo. Lealdade não à alguém mas ao seu amor por Ronald Weasley.

Fora tão bom, entender porque afinal não entrara na Slytherin como sua mãe, ou Hufle-puff como seu pai. Era Gryffindor porque amava, não só sapatos e roupas. Amava o próprio amor que nutria por Ronald Weasley, e seria leal à ele até o momento final, porque Gryffindors são assim. Algo afastou o lobisomem de si. A paz acabou para dar lugar à dor e o desespero. Estava mutilada, via o sangue-puro escorrer pelo seu pescoço. A morte fora embora e a deixara ao relento.

Lavender Brown era bonita, rica, loira, patética, mártir e miserável.

Doeu por muito tempo, o qual ela não podia contar, luzes, feitiços, gritos. E nenhuma boa alma para terminar de matá-la. Até que braços fortes a carregaram para longe, Lavender não enxergava muito porque a dor a cegava. Mas reconheceria o vermelho quente de Ron mesmo que o universo acabasse. Também saberia que aquelas mãos desproporcionalmente grandes só poderiam ser dele. Principalmente reconheceria, mesmo que fosse cega, o calor singular que os olhos azuis de Ron lhe transmitiam.

- Você está bem, Lav?

Ela chorou, não só pela dor, mas por redenção. Ela era uma menina mimada que não deveria sofrer, que jamais deveria ter mudado por ninguém, nem por ele. Que deveria ter seu coração intacto. Ele a abraçou por pena.

- Por que eu não morri?

Ele sorriu do jeito juvenil de sempre. A visão dela estava ruim, mas ela memorizara todos os trejeitos e expressões de Ron Weasley, portanto era capaz de sentir o sorriso dele.

- Hermione te salvou.  
>- Filha da puta.<p>

Ele parou de acariciar os cabelos loiros sujos, e a olhou com espanto. Mas Lavender precisava dizer pro mundo o que ninguém mais vira: Hermione Granger era uma filha da puta que roubara o amor de sua vida. Era a culpada por estar naquela situação de merda.

- Lav, não fale assim, você deve sua vida à ela.

De repente ela viu os olhos de forma nítida, pode ver os matizes azuis e calmos a olhando com censura. Ronald Weasley jamais parecera mais velho e mais homem. E jamais seria tão amado quanto era agora por ela. Talvez ela devesse agradecer Hermione, se não fosse por ela, não teria o prazer de ver os olhos azuis tão sérios.

- Bem, eu estou sangrando, eu estou machucada, por dentro e por fora, estou suja e você só esta conversando comigo por pena, não me leve à mal se a morte parece uma escolha mais agradável.

Ele levantou, cansado de ouvi-la reclamar de sua vida. Pegou a mão dela e a beijou, de um jeito tão cavalheiro que Lavender não o reconheceu no ato, mais tarde lembraria disso para ter paz.

- Eu estou aqui porque me preocupo com você, e queria ver se você estava bem.

Ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu que ele não segurava mais sua mão. Manteu os olhos fechados para imaginar o que quisesse. Não viu ouviu a madame Pomfrey tentando fechar seu ferimento, não viu Parvati chorando ao seu lado.

Viu Ronald Weasley pegar-lhe pela mão e conduzi-la a um horizonte infinito de azul quente. Sentiu seus lábios rachados nas suas mãos macias. Viu-se vestida como a princesa que deveria ser. Sentiu o cheiro de mar e menta de Ron Weasley enquanto ele a abraçava e a beijava.

Então Lavender Brown morreu.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado<p>

Reviews?


End file.
